


You have to let me go

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Мэри не должна была умирать. Не так. Не раньше, чем он.





	

Она смотрит спокойно, держась за живот, чисто и смело, и не важно то, что ей больно. Первозданно, неистово; так, что хочется сжаться в комочек, не глядя ни на что и ни на кого, но она находит силы лежать прямо. Лежать, придерживая живот рукой, дрожать, точно лист на ветру – и смотреть на него. Спокойно, беззлобно. На Эдварда, мать его, Кенуэя, который _опять опоздал._  
  
В её взгляде, знаете, несоизмеримая мудрость, какая-то странная, с ноткой понимания и всего, и ничего одновременно. Даже в тот момент, как Кэнуей помогает ей встать, придерживает; даже в момент, когда ей хочется умереть не от ран, но от боли. Так, наверное, смотрят отцы на своих сорванцов-сыновей, или же в редких случаях матери на сбитые в кровь костяшки и колени любимой-милой дочери, избившей всех мальчишек в округе. Честно. Чисто, без подобострастия, как смотрел любой иной член команды. В былые времена, знаете, Эдвард хотел ей – _тогда, право дело, еще «ему»_ \- врезать за этот гребанный взгляд. За этот слишком честный, излишне искренний взор, бойкий, такой, которым не глядел на него, пожалуй, никто в этой жизни. Вот вообще.  
  
И врезать, пожалуй, хотелось просто неистово. Крепко-крепко так, чтобы не зарывался, не лез поперед отца в само пекло, но Джеймсу Кидду, знаете, было наплевать на придирки капитана «Галки». Словно бы сам черт укусил его за задницу, а то и вовсе врос в его душонке, расцветая и смердя по весне, которая у него, казалась, длилась целый год.  
  
А сейчас Джеймса нет. И Рид тоже. И в руках Кенуэя – бутылка, что манит изящным стекляным горлышком и запахом пойла, которое не то, что пить – на обеззараживание ран вряд ли пойдет. И Эдварду, пожалуй, хреново. Так, как в жизни до этого было мало, очень мало раз.  
  
\- Ты должен меня отпустить, - шепчет мягко-мягко, с привычной хрипцой чей-то голос, знакомый до боли и смеха, и Эдвард потерянно глядит на пустой стул напротив себя. Такой, на котором очень, очень легко представляется женщина с загорелой кожей и глазами, в которых отражалось небо, звезды и, ха, сама суть гребанного мировоздания, будь оно неладно.  
  
\- А ты не должна была умирать. – Честно и как-то слишком больно рявкает Эдвард в ответ, и почему-то представляется легко-легко, как Рид улыбается снисходительно, устраивая подбородок на кулаке, опираясь локтем в стол. Легко-легко. Искренне. С этим самым, будь оно неладно, «отцовским» взглядом».  
  
И Эдварду хочется, знаете, бросить бутылку в ту сторону, притянуть Мэри к себе, разбить наглой леди нос, умыть её собственной кровью. Хочется, желается неистово, и он поворачивается яростно, резко, желая запустить бутылку…  
  
И видит пустое место. Такое же, как и странная, не реальная, но моральная дыра в том месте, куда мужчина обычно целился, вскидывая руку с пистолетом.  
  
Джеймса, знаете ли, нет. И Мэри, к слову, тоже.  
  
\- Никогда. – Шепчет пират неясно кому в ответ, бросая бутыль на пол и поднимаясь, едва не сшибая стул с его гребанного места и клянясь в мыслях, что однажды в пьяном угаре сожжет эту чертову таверну. А еще слова - тяжелее пушечного ядра, и Эдвард, если честно, взял бы на абордаж десять линейных кораблей подряд без починки «Галки» между делом, если бы это помогло вернуть одного сукиного сына, который каким-то образом оказался не сыном, а дочерью. - Никогда.  
  
_Такие ублюдки, как Мэри Рид - незабываемы._


End file.
